The Poltergeist's House
Ha-Ha-Ha, I just bought a BRAND NEW HACKET from my favorite store kiddies...ABERZOMBIE & FITCH! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha. I'm sure glad I saved my GOOPON for it. Here's another thing a purchased. It's a tale about a phantom who turned out to be not a very good GHOST to the newcomers, called... A small girl ran upstairs in a house down, in Tennessee in the October of 1965. "Whoa, Princess, be careful on these stairs!" a young man called to her, carrying a box upstairs. "Yes Daddy!" she called back to him and ran into a room. The walls were painted all pink and the small girl widened her smile at the sight of the yellow carpet. "Daddy, I want this bedroom please" she called to him. "Oh, yes, this would be a nice bedroom for you, Wendy dear. Okay it's all yours" her father responded, checking the room out. Later that night, Wendy got underneath the covers of her bed in the bedroom and a young woman tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "All comfy and warm sweetheart?" she asked Wendy. "Yes Mommy" Wendy assured her. "Good. Halloween is coming up in just two weeks here. We will meet a lot of our new Neighbors while trick-or-treating and you'll have lots of new Friends to play with" Wendy's mother smiled at her. "Goodnight, Wendy. I love you" she said to her. "Love you Mommy goodnight" Wendy added and her mother turned off her lamp and closed the door. Little Wendy fell asleep. The clock by her lamp read: "8:30 p.m." on it. When the clock read: "1:15 a.m.", a man's gruff voice sang, "I'm A Little Teapot" waking Wendy. She saw a figure in the light shining through her window, standing close to her bed. "Hello, Wendy, I live in your brand new house here sweetheart" the shape then explained in the voice, when it finished singing. It turned on her lamp. Wendy sat up and got a look at it. What she saw was a ghostly-skeleton in a black sleep robe. It's shining-bones were a sickening-green. "Who are you?" Wendy wondered of it, frightened. "My name is Bruce my dear" the skeletal-phantom introduced itself as. He sang I'm A Little Teapot once more to Wendy and her dad came in. "Having trouble sleeping in your brand new bedroom honey?" he asked his daughter. "Oh, hi Daddy! There is a ghost named Bruce talking to me" Wendy told him and glanced back, but found he was gone. "Bruce eh? Well, maybe he can join us for Halloween then, honey" Wendy's father added, drinking a bottle of Ripple. "Good morning sir. I am Ed Clancey. I, my Wife Annie and our Daughter Wendy just moved in yesterday" Wendy's father introduced himself to the next day to his new next-door neighbor as and told him. "Howdy, Mr. Clancey sir. I'm Emmett Watson, nice t'meet y'all" the man introduced himself as, shaking Ed's hand. Emmett and Ed were in between their houses and Emmett Watson said to him: "y'all folks should know about Bruce. He was the fella who lived in your brand new house there. He died in the kitchen and for twenty years, his ghost has been seen in there!". "Did you say his name was Bruce, Emmett?" Ed Clancey responded, inquiring. "Yes sir" he confirmed. At that time, Wendy was upstairs in her new bedroom, playing with her female dolls brushing their hair. The mirror on the dresser lit up bright-blue in it suddenly. Little Wendy heard a whispering voice whisper to her from within her mirror, "Wendy, let's play!". Then, she was pulled into the mirror by the rotten-skeletal-hands of the ghostly-zombie of Bruce quickly. Ed and Emmett came into Wendy's bedroom and her mirror was normal then. "Wendy, where are you at?" Ed called. "Annie, she's not here in her room!" Ed said to Wendy's mother when she rushed in. "Oh, Ed!" Annie cried. Wendy's voice was heard speaking: "Mommy, I am with Bruce. He scares me with how he looks!". The disembodied gruff voice of Bruce sang: "I'm A Little Teapot" then. "That there is Old Bruce, folks!" Emmett confirmed. The phantom's singing grew quiet. Annie Clancey ran into the upstairs hall and the transparent-figure of Bruce crossed from one room to another, cackling away in his gruff voice and peeked his green ghostly-skull out of it, at the woman. She screamed in horror and she ran to Ed. He held her tight and Emmett Watson ran into the room where the ghost of Bruce was. He couldn't find him when he flicked on the light, searching the bathroom. Then Emmett glimpsed in the bathroom-mirror, spying the skull of Bruce. The specter began to tear at its skull, with its boney-digits, as white-slime dripped from its rotted nose-hole, decayed-eye sockets and boney-mouth. Bruce screamed gruffly and Emmett gasped in fright running for it. That evening, Ed let Emmett back into his home and Annie was smoking a cigarette in the living-room, as she stared silently at the wall. "Thank you for returning, Emmett" Ed told him, thankfully. "My pleasure Ed!" he added. "Hello Mr. Watson" Annie welcomed. "Howdy, Mrs. Clancey, hope y'all are gettin' by with this here problem" Emmett wished her. "Thank you sir" she added. Plates, forks, spoons and butter knives from the kitchen-cupboards and drawers flung from the kitchen to the dining-room. They hit the dining-room carpet and then the butter-knives, forks and spoons all bent on their own, ending up in zig-zag shapes. Annie Clancey screamed at the sight of all of it and Ed hugged her, kissing her on her cheek. The gruff laughter of Bruce echoed through the house. Then, there was a banging on the front door. Ed found a figure in a black sleep robe at his door. It was the skeletal-ghost of Bruce. "Leave my house and I will give your Daughter back to you mister!!" he ordered. "GIVE US BACK OUR WENDY YOU IDIOT!!!!!" Ed screamed to the poltergeist in reply, terrified. The poltergeist of Bruce yelled gruffly, as he ripped off his ghostly-lower-jawbone. Ed screamed in horror, slamming the door. A figure was suddenly slumped over in a chair in the living-room and it lifted its green-decayed-skull. Bruce wailed gruffly in the chair without his lower-jawbone. As the poltergeist softly sang, "I'm A Little Teapot", the voice of Little Wendy cried out: "Mommy, Daddy, please help me!!". "BRUCE, IT'S ME, EMMETT YOUR OLD NEIGHBOR. Y'ALL ARE DEAD. THIS AIN'T YOUR HOUSE ANYMORE YA HEAR?!" Emmett Watson screamed at the poltergeist. The poltergeist seemed to choke suddenly, getting up and writhing from side to side, clutching its boney-neck. He reached the the door, staggering outside, with Ed rushing to the door. He witnessed Bruce choke and gurgle, as it began raining. The rain seemed to burn his ghostly-bones and he disappeared, dissolving into white slime, oozing to the stoop. The rain then dissolved slime on the stoop. Ed turned and found Wendy clutched in Annie's arms tightly. "She just appeared, Ed!" Annie proclaimed in relief and surprise. Ed hugged his daughter as well then. Bruce got rather CHOKED UP there in the end didn't he Kids? Aha! Well, Emmett did give him a GHOST OF A CHANCE to leave, but since he wouldn't go, it sure RAINED ON HIS SCARE-RADE hee-hee-hee!